


【荷中心】万灵节·Allerzielen

by SergeantRegen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantRegen/pseuds/SergeantRegen
Summary: 跟随尼德兰走进阿姆斯特丹11月的冷雨中。
Kudos: 1





	【荷中心】万灵节·Allerzielen

“有传言说，每个人都要死两回。第一次是人死之际，第二次是他被自己所属时代的最后一个幸存者遗忘之际。在关于死者的最后一份活的记忆消亡之时，若干死者永远地隐形匿踪。”

——黑特·马柯，《阿姆斯特丹》

“如果有机会到尼德兰之外任何一个地方旅行，你会选择哪里？”曾有人这样问我。

这个问题听上去太轻视我了。你要知道，我曾在斯匹茨卑尔根群岛忍耐过数月霜雪严寒，也曾在东印度的巴东兴奋地穿梭于赤道线两边。我的航线连结波罗的海到南太平洋数不清的群岛，极东帝国们的君王们受过我的叩拜，更不用说遍布我足迹的加勒比海和非洲。世界对你来说也许太大，于我却实在是太小。然而相反的，时间于你刚刚好，在我身上流淌得却是过于漫长了。人类短暂的生命使明君统领的繁华、英雄开辟的盛世如同惊鸿照影，眨眼间往昔熟识的人事都归入了档案，只有一纸凭证无力地证实曾经的存在，灵魂亦无可寻踪。共时的空间是如此狭小，忽然想起什么话要讲，却发现对方已经长眠于墓中。我的记忆里积攒了太多灵魂，他们被安置在我不知道的地方，等待着在十一月冷雨中短暂的归来。很高兴能与你在万灵节共游阿姆斯特丹，但恐怕你需忍耐我乏味的倾诉和我们头顶上驱不尽的阴霾。我们将在时空漫长的纵轴上与他们会面，去缅怀那些埋没尘埃中的根基、永不复回的繁荣、飘摇中泯灭的精神。

11月2日清晨6时，寂静的水坝广场，我们的旅程起始于这晨昏交接的城市之源。

我极喜欢晨光中的水坝广场。地面积起的水洼、凝重沉默的深色教堂外墙、王宫的褐色石砖和绿色穹顶，以及国家纪念碑那苍白的模样。它们都在阴云遮蔽的惨白日光中生出异样的光辉，将八百年沧桑熔成一滩银水，收敛又圆滑。这是座难以找到标志的城市，我们所信奉的实用主义和简单朴素在这促狭的布局间默然昭显。阿姆斯特丹不需要纪念碑，它的历史沉淀在这座广场之下，埋藏于艾瑟尔湖的泥滩中，夹杂在城市档案的字里行间。当考古者在改建工程的地基中找到有关过去的蛛丝马迹时，连同那些一度被忘却的灵魂，我关于阿姆斯特丹的记忆又一次被一点点地召唤回来。

我第一次到这里玩耍的时候还是个孩子，滩涂上还没有这座广场，更没有富丽堂皇的市政厅。当滔天洪水退去时，移民将他们的妻儿带至此地，决心与自然之力抗衡到底。人们在阿姆斯特尔河中的沙洲上建造房屋，在河岸上垒砌堤坝。潮汐起起落落，迅速将建筑的基底掏空。成年劳力想方设法围住大海，用风车抽走海水后一锹又一锹填平泥淖。阿城先民创世般的壮举在我眼中却与游戏无异，因为彼时我尚处在生命之初的蒙昧中，操着阿姆斯特尔口音浓重的迪茨语，认不得几个字，甚至听不懂妹妹用拉丁语朗诵的诗句和颂歌。但是那奔跑于堤坝上的岁月，即便是十七世纪的黄金时代也不可能超越，毕竟儿童眼中的欢愉和青年时代的总有着天壤之别。我和别的孩子们一起盯着海天相接处灰蓝色的长线，渴望着捕捉到第一艘归家渔船的身影。我们的脑海被桅杆升起之地的奇异景象填充，奥德修闯过波塞冬的怒涛和塞壬的歌声回到家中，而我们则梦想有一天走上与他相反的航线。不久后，和我一起捡拾贝壳的男孩儿们便接过了父亲手中的帆缆登上渔船，将那些修补渔网的姑娘娶作妻子。他们将新的房屋建造在尽可能干爽的土地上，整日疲于应付着婴儿的啼哭和不断下沉的地板。生活被琐碎的麻烦填充，一座伟大的城市却正在这异常不稳的地基上缓缓崛起。

诚如你刚刚在广场上看到的那座样貌奇特的国家纪念碑，你也许不会轻易喜欢它，但也绝不会轻易忘记它。今天的阿姆斯特丹正凭借它的特立独行和奇妙品味屹立潮流尖端，不要怪我自夸，许多有名望的设计师们还要定期到这里攫取灵感。无所谓追捧，无所谓风格，阿姆斯特丹的这种古怪性格在数世纪前就已经被奠定下来。我们既是市民也是农夫和牧人，放任家猪们自在地徜徉于街巷，如今市政建设挖掘出的每一块古老的猪粪都可以帮我证明这件事。好吧，如果你想笑尽管笑出声来，一个真正的阿姆斯特丹人是不会掩饰自己对于家的怀恋的。如今我常驻海牙生活办公，那片“伯爵的藩篱”庄重沉稳倒使我更怀念阿城的潇洒。虽然之后市政厅被迫下令控制牲畜的活动范围，但这份自由自在已经“无可挽回”地印刻在每个阿姆斯特丹人、每只阿姆斯特丹猫狗甚至每头阿姆斯特丹猪的血液里了。如果我能记起每一张面孔和他们一生的故事，那么我可以为你无休止地讲上千万个日夜。市镇在这片沼泽地上过早地诞生，我毫不怀疑这里就是世界的中心，即便是水草丰饶的南法兰西或是商贸繁荣的安特卫普与此相比也不过尔尔。波涛的威胁暂时被大堤拦在外面，在我们脚下这片水坝广场——曾经的米德尔大坝上——与我一同幻想于海天之外的年轻人最终成为了工匠、面包师傅和商人。悄然间我也不再是儿童的模样，无暇如昔日那样游荡于芦苇荡中。为了收集利益链条我选择与汉萨同盟合作，又为了趋利避害一次次地游离其外。成长的压力着实不小，但是我终于得以将船只驶向海平线之外的天地。迄今我仍能在梦中听见水手们粗野的歌，还有他们高声讨价还价的激情。在这吵吵嚷嚷的混乱中，阿姆斯特丹人的视野越发开阔。也许你还记得你第一次见到榴莲时的惊异（除非你生在热带），那么你完全可以想象我第一次见到桃子时的表情。如果我的记忆可以是无限的，那我一定会为你背诵最早吟咏这奇异果的诗文。发现的过程往往比占有它更加美妙，也正是这份好奇鼓起了我们的船帆，将我们推向更远的地方。

来自北布拉邦的南方兄弟们嘲笑北方时喜欢说：“阿姆斯特丹人相信世界是方形的，只要走到边缘就会掉下去，所以他们从来不敢离开家。”

早在数个世纪前，青壮年们便从贫瘠的北部乡村慕名而来应聘成为新船的水手。当其他国家还在玩着女巫审判一类幼稚又恶劣的游戏时，联合东印度公司（VOC）在阿姆斯特丹挂牌成立了。它不是最早的一家东印度公司，却是最成功的一家。我们坐拥着世界上最大的船队和运载吨位，往来穿梭的商船好比追逐暖流迁徙的鱼群，相匹配的金融项目应运而生，就连刚刚从乡村来到这里的年轻女仆也能在其中分一杯羹。400%的盈利调动了整个世界的胃口，一时间连内陆国都纷纷成立了自己东印度公司，但是VOC贸易之王的地位仍然无可撼动。这就是伟大的黄金时代，面色红润的农妇们擦亮闪烁光芒的银质刀叉，屠夫在每间屋子里悬挂他相中的油画，通体透明的鹦鹉螺杯使大商人们疯狂。任何职业任何头衔的人蜂拥至证券交易所，在南美烈烟的浓雾中高声喧哗。邻人多有带着羡慕的神情嘲讽我们“审美恶俗、举止粗鄙”，事实上即使是被大骂“叛徒”或“乞丐”我们也全不在乎。这是中产者翻盘的时代，那些被困于封建教条中的外国人不值得理会。强弩之末的西班牙人将宗教迫害推向高潮时，却给阿姆斯特丹留下了无限的机遇。高级手工业者和犹太商人从南方搬迁至这座自由之城，将他们的远见和智慧毫无保留地赋予阿姆斯特丹。自由，de vrij，在荷兰语中意味着“脱离宗教和国家”。诚如塞斯·诺特博姆所言——“国家不过是个借口”。在这里除了基本法规之外没有“束缚”这一概念，一切都有无限可能，一切都可以被获得。

你兴许会羞于提起自己爱上的第一个人，我就不会在这件事上遮遮掩掩。贵金属在口袋中叮当作响，我便知道自己已疯狂地爱上了贸易之神赫尔墨斯。但贸易远异于农耕，阿姆斯特丹人自己创造了陆地，却被内心的不安分搅到一刻也不想留在原地。趁着午间时分洒下的珍贵阳光，我想带你去一个地方，在静谧的艾瑟尔湖边这座红白两色的高塔已经默默矗立了500年。作为驻军的瞭望塔和炮台，它在最初的一个世纪中守卫着阿姆斯特丹的安宁与自由。待到1606年联合东印度公司的船队选择从它脚下出发时，它被赋予了新的名字——泪水塔。即便今天这里已经变成了水务局的办公室，我仍能在时空交叠的幻觉中看见送别亲人的女士们挥舞的手帕和憔悴的脸庞。彼时她们在这里送别爱侣、父亲和兄长，把每一次起锚当做永远的诀别。远航充满了激情，但要迈出第一步对于这座崇尚家庭生活的城市仍旧过于艰难，可想见在未来的无数日夜中唯有担忧相伴左右。大海夺走人们的生命，他们消失在谁也不知道的地方，无从找到回来的路。只余船舷边和高塔上沾满的泪水，纪念着命丧一条条求金之路的亡魂。但是仍有更多的人踏上甲板，泪水塔下的人群成分混杂，有出身救济院为了糊口卖命的弃儿，有趋利的商贾和寻宝的学者，有为了荣耀家族谋求军衔的贵族青年。也许暂且无人为他们落泪，也许他们在起锚时尚兴奋不已。但他们很快就会在暴风雨和海盗的威胁中祈祷个没完，梦里都是阿姆斯特尔悠然的水波和家中温暖干燥的壁炉。我了解这感觉，勇气伴随着绝望而来，东印度公司的神话便由他们日渐结实的肩膀扛起来了。

历史的车轮将飨宴推向巅峰，千帆相竟的艾瑟尔湖将阿姆斯特丹人的狂热情绪点燃了。全世界的异端和淘金者因VOC的神话慕名而来，这家准政府性质的跨国公司将黄金时代的世界串联起来，光芒几乎遮蔽了国家本身。各类闻所未闻的理财产品应运而生，人们在咖啡馆内悄悄做着“买空卖空”的生意，一株株盛放的郁金香开出等同郊区别墅的价格，竟仍引人趋之若鹜。运河边住着腰缠万贯的巨富，朴素的红墙红门后隐藏着奢华的装潢。在这里稍有些钱就很容易获得自信，因为阿姆斯特丹自诞生伊始就从来没有过“第二种等级”。被家族血统选择的统治阶级能力良莠不齐，好在他们都拥有良好的修养。由东印度公司等商人集团主导的阿姆斯特丹城很难产生丧心病狂的以权谋私者，这些人自视为共和国的操舵手和帆缆长，提醒自己时刻保持清醒的头脑，保证阿姆斯特丹乃至整个共和国尽量按照正确的方向航行。我们不是14节航速的快船，但是这艘福禄特（Fluyt）走得稳重，吞吐着、输送着全世界的货物。

海上马车夫，他们正是这样称呼我的。然而我是个有钱的车夫，车夫中的王者。联合东印度公司彻底膨胀起来，食利的欢愉令我们忘乎所以。我不否认自己在爆发于17世纪各大洋上的恶战中表现得并不出色，反正我不可能爱上战争这暴殄天物的游戏。可惜正因为缺乏武力的维护，这场金币的盛宴在达到顶峰后即刻走上了下坡路，阿姆斯特丹的情况在经历了几场可怕的大冰冻后急转直下。艾瑟尔湖和运河带彻底封冻，不仅是市民取水困难寒冷难耐，原应在阿姆斯特丹的港口中停靠的船只全数被堵在须德海上，彻底打乱了商人们的步调。而等到水道缓慢地开化后，运河带遭遇了更致命的打击——水路拥堵。死物、垃圾和富营养的产物漂浮在运河上，腾起一股难言的恶臭，我也不得不更久地留在海牙以躲避这绝望的环境状况。打那以后运河边弥漫的臭气便再也没散去，人们不得不疯狂地抽烟以应对这令人意志崩溃的折磨。我绝不会羞于提起这一点，这股臭气在后来的三个世纪中一直笼罩着阿姆斯特丹，即便它的气味分子早已散去，这座城市仍然陷在腐坏、消沉的泥潭中。直到德国人的旗子飘扬在水坝广场之上，这座失去光芒的城市才终于有机会直面自己空洞的灵魂。

别责怪这突如其来的雨水，11月是迈亚司流连忘返的时间。在这万灵节的黄昏，在瓢泼的雨中我必须带你去拜访一个人，她年轻、幼稚、不起眼、柔弱，却成为了阿姆斯特丹的审问者。她搬进那座有300年历史的房子，在夹层逼仄阴沉的环境中默默捱过两年零两个月既短暂又漫长的时光。与此同时，阿姆斯特丹在暗处接受了生死的洗礼。就如无人能评判我的一生，谁也不能断定一座城的功与过。但你若多了解些关于安妮·弗兰克的故事，便多少能理解这座城市的道德沉浮。

我们将在黄昏中走进1944年的安妮之家，因为黄昏才是安妮一天的真正开始。晚五点三十后仓库工人们下班回家，八个屏息凝神忍耐了一整个白昼的人终于得以喘息。安妮可以暂时放下函授课本和日记本离开桌边，她可以走动、将物品弄出声音、咳嗽、冲马桶，甚至和其他人拌嘴，这些在我们生活中多余的嘈杂在那书柜后的夹层中却弥足珍贵。遗憾的是我当时并不知道她的存在。从她的日记中可以看出，她确实曾和我一起聆听过来自北海对岸的“橙色之声”，为盟军反攻的动向低声欢呼，听着解放临近的脚步声遐想未来。她躺在她的小床上，背对着墙上的明星照片，做出了由电影明星改行作家的决定。她的日记本藏在父亲的提包中，记载着女孩儿两年多所有的感情——苦闷、自负、不解、愤怒、快乐和爱情，以及关于她生活的一切。它们将在八月的一天被闯进来的警察丢弃在一边，流动的文字在对胜利的憧憬中戛然而止。是的，在阿姆斯特丹所有荒唐之事中只有这一件令我无比羞愧——他们被人出卖了。阿姆斯特丹随着她的不幸，陷入了最可悲的矛盾境遇中。

这是一座救助了安妮的城市，阿姆斯特丹的两位姑娘和四位男士为这八名避难者维持了两年多的生活，并因此遭到逮捕，忍受数月的劳动营之苦。在此之前的“二月罢工”中，阿姆斯特丹人曾为犹太人的不公待遇走上街头示威，直到以十八人被处死告终，这只是阿姆斯特丹伟大民间战斗中的冰山一角。冷漠的看客固然很多，更多的非犹太人则站出来用拳头和呼嚎声援这群占人口百分之十三的同胞们。既然三个世纪前的阿姆斯特丹就摒弃了陈腐的等级观念，那么理所应当的，20世纪的阿姆斯特丹也不该被这可鄙的种族意识洗脑。曾经用于嘲讽英国人法国人，用于反对共和国执政，以及用于商人学者互相诋毁倾轧的“小册子”改头换面，被抵抗组织的印刷厂赋予了维护犹太人的使命，呐喊出这座城市的勇气和决心：

要求解散瓦派恐怖组织！

组织工厂、街道

自卫队！

把犹太孩子从纳粹魔掌里解救出来

把他们领回家！

团结一心，勇往直前！

罢工！罢工！罢工！

同样的，这也是一座出卖了安妮的城市。我至今不知道打破安妮小屋平静生活的元凶是谁，也不愿意凭空臆断。然而这种和其他人努力背道而驰的现象也屡见不鲜，我在麻木中度过那五个艰难的年头，看着所谓的“荷兰警察”为德国人奔命。他们是优秀的捕手，就连德国方面也屡屡对他们逮捕犹太人的效率表示称赞。落井下石的人向自己藏匿的犹太人收取高昂费用，直到他们再也交不出一分钱时再将他们扫地出门。救助者和被救助者之间的关系往往微妙而复杂，既有利益上的瓜葛也有命运上的牵连。日益艰难的时世将人的心灵扭曲，强盗和骗子盛行，自我中心的精神过度膨胀使战后阿姆斯特丹人所自赞的“英勇、果决、仁慈”变成了最大的讽刺。我们本该做得更多更好，但是商人的劣根和软弱蒙蔽了大多数人的灵魂。最终，阿城的八万犹太人中只有五千多名幸存下来。种族主义和战争中互相出卖造成的信用危机污染了这座城市的精神。我不能说阿姆斯特丹精神已死，但世道确实变了，高尚与卑鄙杂糅在了一起。

阿姆斯特丹将在日落后改头换面，黑夜掩藏起八个世纪来沉淀在街巷、房梁上的尘埃。早期的建筑大都由红砖堆砌，排屋朝向运河的门原本也漆成大红色，如今它们都被粉刷成稳重的黑色和褐色。大窗内透出的灯光在已经澄清的运河上倒映出粼粼波光。今天的阿姆斯特丹仍然是重要的港口，新修建的深水港吞吐着世界各地的集装箱。港内仍泊着数百年前创造过奇迹的船只的模型，只是当年的水手、商户、船主均已不在。夜的黑幕已经降下，填充整座城市的魂灵在万灵节的尾声回归天际。借着月光你还能勉强看见市徽上的三个白“X”，它们代表着“防水、防火、防瘟疫”。每座古城都背负着一言难尽的复杂记忆，也正是这份五味杂陈让它得以永保鲜活和个性。

当代阿姆斯特丹厌倦束缚，给世人留下放浪的名号。我们将在一切结束前回到起点水坝广场，夜幕中的惨白的照明设备为它笼上一层阴郁的气氛。水坝广场凭着市政厅和法庭以官方姿态送别、抹消了太多生命——最早的阿姆斯特尔罪犯在这里接受绞刑，宗教审判的火堆燃成灰烬，反叛者遭到屠戮，乃至德军在1945年朝这里庆祝解放的人群开枪扫射。因为各种原因这些事被我们牢牢记住，他们便可以永恒地存在着，包括已经消失了，却又永远屹立在这里的水坝。这让我想起了塞斯·诺特博姆写下的另一句话：“这就是和死人打交道的麻烦之处。有时候，他们短暂地归来。那短暂的一瞬，你觉得你都可以伸手过去，触摸他们……但是接下来的一瞬却化作了尘土，消失，撞入时间之墙。”

唉，陪同我旅行的人，我们为什么要如此沮丧地结束这趟行程？请你在这里按我所指的方向看去吧，德瓦伦暧昧的霓虹灯在不远处闪烁，真实和虚幻模糊不清，所有曾经存在过的和当下正存在着的交融一体，15世纪的姑娘们正在那里饮酒作乐，让我们在这亦真亦幻中送别往昔的幽灵。

别了，所有的少男少女，

别了，阿姆斯特丹，美丽如斯，

别了，我现在写下的，

别了，我曾享受的欢愉，

别了，载歌载舞，美妙的弦音，

别了，小鼓、小号和长笛，

别了，一切悦耳的天籁之音，

别了——我将铭记一生。

别了，信步走在杜伦街上的少女们，

那促膝交谈，谈情说爱，光阴虚掷，

在阳春五月，抑或妩媚的月光中；

别了！哦，莱茵河清凉的美酒，

别了，圣安东尼奥堤，老瓦尔，

别了——我所熟悉的一切。

别了，安内肯之家，罗格列斯修道院，

别了……

鲁梅·维斯切尔，《胡言乱语》，1572

Adieu, gezellen en dochters mede,

Adieu, Amsterdam, wel schoone stede,

Adieu schrijf ik voor eenen tijd;

Adieu, geneuchte en alle jolijt,

Adieu, dansen, zingen, en snaren-geluid,

Adieu, trommel, trompet, en fluit,

Adieu, al dat vreugd mag verwekken,

Adieu; van hier zoo wil ik trekken.

Met dochters in den doelen gaan spaceeren,

In den Mei, of bij den maneschijn;

Adieu, o klare rynsche wijn,

Adieu, Sint Antony's dijk en Outewaal;

Adieu zeg ik u altemaal.

Adieu, Annekenhuis en Reguliershof,

Adieu...

Roemer Visscher, _Brabbeling_ , 1572

————————————  
本篇最初为合志《城·色》创作，本次收录时做出了一些修改。阿姆斯特丹是一座一言难尽的奇妙城市，既有历史的厚重，又有后现代的光怪陆离。它行使着作为旅游重镇和金融之都的职责，同时绝不允许自己囿于刻板与平庸。它热闹但有序，沉静又热情，古老而前卫，仿佛多个时空在这里交叠穿插。无论你抱着何种目的、带着何种心境来到这里，你总能在此地找到属于自己的一隅。  
参考资料：黑特·马柯，《阿姆斯特丹：一座城市的小传》；塞斯·诺特博姆，《万灵节》；Google图书馆Roemer Visscher, Brabbeling。


End file.
